es_wowfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Паломник
Категория:Престиж-классКатегория:Тролли Описание ---- Кочевые племена тауренов подарили миру первых Блаженных Скороходов. Так как таурены постоянно находились в пути, им необходимы были надёжные разведчики, способные забегать далеко вперёд и быстро возвращаться. Если же они попадали в неприятности, то должны были выпутываться из них самостоятельно, применяя свое красноречие, используя грубую силу либо просто убегая и прячась. Блаженные Скороходы воспользовались легко доступной энергией мира и постепенно начали использовать это подобие магии, помогая себе в странствиях. Сейчас, несмотря на то, что у тауренов есть своя, хорошо защищенная, родина и столица, на блаженных скороходов всегда есть спрос. Они доставляют послания, играют роль дипломатов, шпионов и исследователей. Тощие и долговязые, почти все блаженные скороходы имеют при себе минимальное количество снаряжения. Они полагаются лишь на природу, свои собственные силы и доброту окружающих. Секреты были переданы тауренами Орде вместе с их шаманскими традициями и вскоре появились первые последователи этого пути. Если раньше блаженными скороходами были лишь таурены, то теперь в их рядах числятся тролли, чуть меньше орков и несколько Отрекшихся. Ныне, имея опыт дипломатических отношений, блаженные скороходы стали важнейшим подспорьем любого ордынского двора. Порой есть острая необходимость доставить куда-либо послание, и будет вдвойне хорошо, если тот, кто это послание доставит, сам будет хорошим переговорщиком. Если же послание не было принято благосклонно, у блаженных скороходов есть свои способы уйти из опасной ситуации невредимыми. В ответ на обвинения в шпионаже, они отвечают, что всего лишь собирают информацию для своих нанимателей. Блаженные скороходы пользуются в Орде большим уважением. Хоть они и не являются заклинателями, их знание и умелое использование окружающей среды, по слухам, исходит от самих духов. Сам Тралл пользуется услугами четверых: двух орков, тролля и таурена. Ходят слухи, что сейчас он ищет нейтрального блаженного скорохода для того, чтобы переговоры с другими расами шли более гладко, однако за пределами Орды широко шагающих на данный момент нет. Керн Кровавое Копыто нанимает лишь тауренов - из уважения к долгому наследию Блаженных Скороходов. Хотя Керну не пристало быть скрытным, он не открывает никому, сколько блаженных скороходов работает на него. Известно лишь, что все они – таурены. Орки переняли пути тауренов и теперь делают заметки о том, насколько далеко путешествовал каждый из блаженных скороходов. Орда создала свои собственные карты Калимдора, основываясь на отчетах своих блаженных скороходов, за что все они получили достойные награды. Получить работу для блаженного скорохода не трудно, будь она для какого-нибудь лорда или гоблина-торговца. Нужно лишь показать свидетельство, в котором указывается самый длинный его "пробег", и большинство нанимателей удовольствуются им. В основном блаженные скороходы работают в одиночку, так как немногие могут за ними поспеть, но благодаря своей харизме и великолепным дипломатическим способностям они служат примерами отличных лидеров, к которым нужно стремиться. Их доброжелательные манеры позволяют одними лишь словами вывести группу из сложного положения в те моменты, когда напряжение велико, и сами они, безусловно, лучше всех способны быстро осмотреть опасную территорию и вернуться живыми. В Калимдоре нет единого центра подготовки блаженных скороходов. Однако большинство столиц предлагают обучающие программы для новичков. Часто те из блаженных скороходов, кто были ранены или не способны справляться с работой в силу возраста, тренируют новых рекрутов. Ученики относятся к своим учителям с огромным уважением, так как надеются когда-нибудь стать такими же великими, как те, кто видел многие отдаленные уголки мира. Те, кто надевает на себя мантию блаженного скорохода, обладают нескончаемым любопытством; это те, кто никогда не остановится, пока не одолеет еще один холм. Они всегда должны знать, что будет дальше. Способности и умения ---- Блаженный скороход способен покрывать огромные расстояния, медитируя на бегу. Медитация переносит его разум в землю, по которой он бежит, где он буквально "упрашивает" землю укутать себя в нее. Этот эффект имеет действие только на самих блаженных скороходов, ни на кого из остальных членов группы это не действует. Медитация не возможна во время боя. Предавшись медитации (скорость передвижения при этом может быть вдвое меньше обычного шага), блаженный скороход может начать манипулировать землей под своими ногами. Это позволяет ему передвигаться со скоростью, вдвое большей чем его обычная скорость бега, и при этом не сильно уставая. Так он может бежать на протяжении нескольких часов, пока не устанет и не будет вынужден остановиться. Со стороны будет казаться, что он двигается неестественно длинными шагами или прыжками. Но во время такого движения блаженный скороход не может сражаться. Сгибая гору (т.е. находясь в медитации и меняя структуру горы под собой), широко шагающий может бежать со своей нормальной скоростью бега вверх или вниз под любым градусом до 90, как будто это 45. Если вдруг что-то собьет медитацию широко шагающего, то ему надо будет быстро ухватиться за что-нибудь и начать карабкаться, иначе он рухнет вниз. Освоив твердь земную, широко шагающий способен переносить свой разум в воду и "сгибать" ее, создавая при этом твердую опору. Предавшись медитации, он может передвигаться по воде, однако лишь со своей обычной скоростью бега. Если медитацию прервать, он упадёт в воду. When the holy strider wishes to enter a room with flair, she can easily get the attention of anyone she likes with the force of her personal charm. She is a powerful negotiator and no one can rival her persuasive skills. The holy strider’s job is part scout, part diplomat, part spy. Her job is to reach her destination as quickly as possible and then meet with — or spy on — her target. She is highly trained, but sometimes things don’t go as well as hoped. In these cases, the holy strider must rely on her skills to get out of the situation as quickly, efficiently and safely as possible. A holy strider can use shadow meld as a spell-like ability. Блаженный скороход способен войти в помещение и легко обратить на себя внимание всех, кто в нем находится, пользуясь силой своего шарма. Он великолепный переговорщик и никто не в силах соревноваться с ним в этом искусстве. Он - это разведчик, дипломат и шпион в одном лице. Его работа заключается в том, чтобы добраться до места назначения в кратчайшие сроки и после этого встретиться - или проследить - за своей целью. Все блаженные скороходы хорошо натренированы, однако не всегда дела идут так, как запланировано. В таких случаях им приходиться полагаться на свои способности, чтобы выбраться из затруднительного положения как можно быстрее, эффективнее и безопаснее. Блаженный скороход способен даже сливаться с тенями, подобно Ночным Эльфам. Известные блаженные скороходы ---- Ночной ветер – широко шагающий тролль. Вернее, троллиха. Её копна темных волос, собранных в хвост на мушке, все время развевается позади, как будто бы ей постоянно дует в лицо ветер. Всегда усмехаясь, она моментально заставляет расслабиться всех, с кем сталкивается впервые; но ее острый ум не упускает ни одной детали, и она обычно исчезает прежде, чем кто-либо заметить, что она похитила документы или вытянула нужную информацию из простоватого сына влиятельного человека. “Хорошенькая леди-тролль” любима независимо от того, куда она идет, что делает ее одним из лучших шпионов в Оргриммаре, хотя она и путешествует под личиной посла.LoM 196 Хрегган Кракфист (Hreggan Krakfist, Хегган Треснувший Кулак) – орк-блаженный скороход. Один из немногих орков этой профессии в Оргриммаре, Хрегган занимается важной задачей - картографией Калимдора и окружающих его островов. Он ищет места для новых поселений, картографирует монстров или силы Альянса в областях, и удостоверяется, что карты Тралла правильны. Он возвращается в Оргриммар каждый год и имеет только одну трехдневную встречу с его лидером, чтобы сообщить о результатах. Как только он картографирует Калимдор полностью, Тралл планирует послать его составлять карты Нортренда, чтобы изучить деятельность Короля-Лича.LoM 196 Периф Грозовое Копыто (Perith Stormhoof) не пользуется известностью в Азероте, но среди блаженных скороходов его имя произносят с трепетом и почтением. Он - один из самых старых блаженных скороходов. Таурены шепчутся, что он посетил и Нортренд, и Терамор, не получив ни единой раны, и даже видел разрушенные остатки Дренора. Он сам не подтверждает или отрицает эти слухи; он знает, что они только усиливают уважение и ценность блаженных скороходов. Он работает только на Керна Кровавое копыто и посвящён во многие тайны своего вождя (даже те, что не знает сам Тралл).